


Deal

by BlackFeather45



Series: Detective AU|Attack On Titan [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cop|Reader, Crime, Demon, Demon AU, Demon|Levi, Detective AU, F/M, Handcuffs, Implied Sexual Content, Levi is a motherfucking demön, Orgasm Denial, Police AU, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Punishment, RDPD, Rose District, Rose District Police Department, Sexual Harassment, Swearing, Violence, descriptions of violent crime scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-06-25 16:39:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackFeather45/pseuds/BlackFeather45
Summary: Work was shit. Dok was only out for the profit and so were most of the higher ups. Missing person squad was nearly non-existend and so was homicide. Forensics was lacking on equipment and the coroner was shitfaced 24/7.This wasn't a well working police station anymore, this was just a reflectation of the city.But you met up with your friends non the less. Thinking of letting some steam off at your weekly meet-up, but they had other plans.Making you summon a demon and strike a deal with him to better the quality of work was now a new bullet point on your CV.[This is an individual story of my detective AU. It's just in that series, to give my stories some place they belong to. "Repetition" is also a detective au fanfic, but has a whole different story and dynamic than this piece. You can still read it if you want to, but it has no correlation with this story]





	1. Chapter 1

„Come on, as if it will work” Ymir said with a roll of her eyes as she bugged you at work once again.  
You were a cop for fucks sake and not a child that would mess with the spirit world.

It was a Friday afternoon when Connie and Sasha came up with the stupid idea for your evening together. Every Friday your group of detectives of your department went out together or stayed in to watch some movies. You had all went to police school together, but after that your paths had split for a few months, as every one of you were put in a different police station of different districts in Wall City. But after a few months of working, most of you were transferred to the Rose District Police Department as they got underemployed pretty quickly and needed all hands on deck.

It had been nice to have your friends around you once again, making work a bit easier to go with. You superiors were all from a different branch. But the devil himself, Nile Dok, was just a pain in the ass. Mostly not caring about the citizens well-being, but about the profit which every move of the different departments would bring. It wasn’t a big surprise as you heard that missing person unit had not enough people on bord and that homicide was nearly non-existent at this point.

You had been working here for two years and you had enjoyed the days when doc was out of house. The lieutenant would relax and not walk around pissed and pic on his employees, making work a living hell.

That made Friday evening look like a save haven. All of you sitting around, having the freedom to badmouth your superiors and just enjoy life for an evening. Jean, Mikasa, Armin, Eren, Ymir, Historia, Sasha and Connie. All of you working your asses off as cops in the MDPD and always spending their Fridays doing some shit.

This time was no different with the meet up, but the activity that one of them had suggested was unnerving you a bit.

“You want to watch horror movies and play with the Ouija board?” You asked and raised your eyebrows at Ymir, that was leaning against your table and watching you work, while sipping on her cold coffee.

“Not my idea, but I am intrigued. It won’t work anyway, so calm your spirit-believing ass down and just come with us” She said and eyed you, knowing that you believed in demons and such.

You didn’t believe in the whole “a place is haunted with a spirit that murdered hundred people in here”. Because why should he get a chance to get to be a vengeful ghost, but a guy who had choked on a peanut and died, wasn’t allowed to spook people who ate peanuts in front of him.

You were more of the “don’t try to fuck around with demons” kind of person. Sometimes chilling at home and watching documentaries about demon possession and occasionally saging your home.

“Fine. If they only want to talk to a ghost I will tag along. Whose place is it this time, I lost track?” You asked and sighed, looking up at the brown-haired woman from your paperwork.

“Mikasa’s”

“Perfect” You sighed and went back to work. You still had reports to finish before you all could leave for your evening.

* * *

“You told me they wanted to mess around with a ghost and not summon a fucking demon” You hissed to Ymir as Mikasa revealed the sigil which they had prepared beforehand.

“Oh come on, if we had told you the truth, you wouldn’t have come and we need someone who has some knowledge on this subject to do the ritual” Connie said and you shook your head.

“Nope. I’m not doing it” You said, backing out of the room, but Sasha was standing right in the door way and pushed you back in Mikasa’s home, closing the door after her.

“Don’t you want to make the demon get rid of Dok and make our lives a bit more life able?” Ymir asked with a sly smirk on her lips.

Oh she had been on it too, that snake.

After thirty more minutes of you trying to back out of it, you had given in. It’s not like you had a soul to loose.

“And while you are at it you might also ask for the damned promotion to detectives we are waiting for long enough. It’s shit to be an officer and I didn’t study criminology for nothing” Historia whispered to you, with you pushing her gently out of the salt circle.

“You ask for too much” You sighed and recited the words that you had looked up on the internet for summoning a demon.

You had tried to find one without a murder filled background and had just settled on one who didn’t seem brutal.

“This is so stupid” You whispered to yourself as you finished the spell or whatever and looked up.

“I call thee, to show yourself” You said and after a few seconds looked around, just like the others.

“Yeah this is shit” You sighed and rolled your eyes at your friends, who just shrugged.

“Wanna watch a movie?” Armin suggested and everyone instantly agreed and they cleaned up the space and settled down to watch one of the newest movies on the market.

As the pizza arrived, they opened a few beers and relaxed, letting the evening wash over.

* * *

You said your goodbyes to Eren, Mikasa and Armin who were the last ones there as you were leaving to head back home.

“If you ever plan to summon a demon, count me out” You warned them and they sighed and nodded, before you departed to head back to your own apartment just a few blocks away.

Jean had offered to take you back home with his car, but you had declined since it was nearby, you had your gun on you if anything should happen and it was in the opposite direction of his place.

It didn’t even took you that long. You arrived at your own apartment only a few minutes later and pushed the keys in the lock and got inside after unlocking the door and locked it back after you got inside. You switched on the lights, to check for a potential murderer or thief waiting for you and getting caught by accident, but no one was there. You weren’t living in the rich parts of the Rose District, but it wasn’t also the slums. It was a decent place, but it wasn’t unsuspected that a thief might get in and try to steal one of your cheap belongings.

You sighed and walked over to your bathroom, stripping off your clothes and taking a shower before you would get to bed. You didn’t get the chance to shower between work and the meet-up as Connie and Sasha had dragged you out of the precinct to get some food, with Jean right behind you, giving you no chance to escape.

You sighed as you rubbed the soap over yourself. Your friends really were something else. Always dragging you along making sure you weren’t alone, after they had learned about your past and how you nearly didn’t make the cut for the police work. Your files contained the notes from your therapist after you had suffered from depression a few years back, after you mother had died. Abandoned by her father at a young age and her mother being murdered.

Your file surely wasn’t pretty, but there was worse. At least you weren’t a murderer yourself.

You washed the soap off and got out of the shower, drying yourself off and wrapping the towel around yourself before getting out. You were debating if you should even bother to put a pair of underwear on as you were sure as hell, that you would need new underwear by the morning. It was the hottest summer this year and you always woke up the next day bathed in your sweat. You felt like you were a piece of beef getting roasted for hours.

“Who the fuck are you!” You hissed as you got in your bedroom and your eyes laid on the only thing that was out of place in your room.

A man dressed in a suit with a red shirt underneath the black jacket was looking at a picture of you and your police buddies that was handing on the wall. He didn’t turn to you as you spoke and you got a look of his face in the profile. He wasn’t masked nor did he seem to be surprised that you caught him in here. His face was relaxed and did you dare to say that he looked a bit annoyed? Oh no, he seemed to be fairly pissed off. He had raven hair which was kept short and a buzzcut undercut that made him look modern. He didn’t wore any expensive accessories as far as you could tell and his appearance didn’t scream thief or burglar.

“You took long enough. How can humans shower for so long” The man said with a dark voice and finally turned to you.

His eyes were completely black for a few seconds, giving you a death grip on your towel that you were holding up, before they turned to human eyes, revealing storm grey eyes, that held the gaze of annoyance and boredom in them.

“What…- Who?” You didn’t even know what to ask as your mind was already putting everything together while new questions formed.

Was he the demon that you had tried to summon just a couple of hours ago? Was this how a demon looked like? Would he kill you? Rape you? Drag you back with him to hell? Were you going to die now? With only a towel around your body? God you never wanted to die this way. At least with some clothes on would have been nice.

“Stop”

“Huh?” You asked, looking up confused.

“I am not here to kill you in your towel” He said and you raised your eyebrows at him, taking a step back, before anger took over you and you closed the space between the two of you, fisting his shirt.

“Don’t you dare read my mind, asscrack. You might be a demon and all, but have some decency and stay out of people’s heads” You hissed and let go of his shirt as you remembered that he was in fact, a fucking demon.

“Sure. Whatever. So? Why did you summon me?”

“That was hours ago! Why did it took you so long?”

“I didn’t want to come. But since recently there wasn’t much to do anyway, I figured I could check out your call in the end” He said and you were even more confused.

“Was me trying to summon you some kind of phone call for you?”

“Pretty much” The handsome demon said with the bored look in his eyes digging straight through your e/c eyes.

“Now tell me what you want, so we can seal a deal and I will be off” He said and sat down on your bed, not taking his eyes off you.

“Right… uhm… so my workplace is shit and I wanted to know if you could get rid of my boss and maybe put someone else in charge, someone who knows how to safe this city” You said, still holding your towel as you watched the demon seeming to process what you just had said.

“Get rid of old boss and get you a new one, that’s it?”

“If you put it that way, it sounds like murder. Let him retire or something, don’t kill him. He might be a disgusting pig, but no one deserves to die recording to law and shit” You said with a shrug.

“Oh! And a promotion would be nice. My team and I work our asses off since day one and we are treated like trash the whole time” You added as you remembered your friend, Historia, whispering her little request to you before you tried to summon this demon.

“Are you done?”

“Pretty much, yeah”

“Fine. Old boss retires, get new boss, you and those people on the picture get a promotion”

“Yep. And what do you want from me? A deal has usually two ends”

“First we will seal the deal and then you are in my favor. And since you summoned me, the duke of thieves, I might need some more energy in this contract than normally” He said, still not telling you what you would need to do for him.

“And what does that mean?”

“Normally a deal is sealed with exchanging body fluids. So either you are willing to spill a great amount of blood or we have sex” He explained casually, not taking his eyes off you. You caught him glance over you before his gaze returned back to your eyes, watching your reaction.

“You… what… like right now?”

“Or no deal”

“Sure. Yeah. But what is it that I have to do in this contract. I don’t want to end up dead in three years since your end of the deal might be something like ‘stealing my heart, literally, like the organ’ since you are the duke of thieves and in this world it is believed that demons long for the souls and life of humans” You said with a shrug, not bothering to uphold the panic anymore.

The guy was here for business and not to be screamed at by a scared cop.

“Don’t worry. I do not take joy in getting my hands dirty that way. Demons operate in the human world quiet often as a silent war between the angels and us is always raging on. I might drop by some day and ask for some advantage or anything. But don’t dwell on it. The chance that I forget the deal is pretty high”

“So should I see this as you just granting me a wish?” You asked surprised.

“Sure. I was bored anyway and your wish doesn’t look like much paperwork anyway” He said with a shrug and you sighed.

“Do you have a knife then?”

“You are actually deciding on spilling the blood?”

“Nah. Just wanted to see your reaction. Take those clothes off, hot stuff and let’s set the deal”


	2. Chapter 2

[[a dangerous man]](https://instaview.fun/m/8jJrT7NA5pD)

You woke up with the demon gone. You would lie if you said you didn’t miss him. He had been amazing and you didn’t care if sex with a demon would get you a VIP ticket straight to hell. Every second had been worth and it had seemed like he had also enjoyed himself.

With a soft sigh and the memories of last night you decided to get up and take a shower, just to refresh yourself as you hadn’t woken up, sweating like usual, which was appreciated but also a great surprise. You stopped moving though with a quiet whine as your body was quiet sore and aching from signing the deal.

“Fucking shit, Levi. A way to go to ruin a woman’s work day” You hissed and finally got up with yet another whimper, somehow making it over to the bathroom and taking the long needed shower.  
You remembered him telling you his name. It had sounded like the wind passing by when you whispered and moaned out the demons name, not caring if it had some magical effect on him. You knew that calling a demons name had an effect on them, due to your research on them, but hadn’t bothered to stop the session to ask him about that. And after the deal had been signed, you had been too tired to even say something.

You had stopped drying yourself as you spotted something that you seemed to have missed while washing yourself. But then again, you had had your eyes closed most of the times and you had allowed to cold water hit your face and wake you up properly. There was a tattoo on your right hip, right above your appendix, or where your appendix was underneath your skin. It was his sigil. The same sigil that had been on that wooden platform at Mikasa’s place. If that goddamn demon would show his face again, you would definitely confront him about that, or maybe even just summon the bastard again and ask him about this shit. Was this some kind of kink of him to mark you as his or something? He hadn’t mentioned something like this for it to be part of the deal. You sighed and touched it gently.

“At least you didn’t made it thick and bold, or I would try to summon an angel to take you down” You sighed, pleased with the choice of line thickness. At least it looked cute.

You took your eyes of the thing and finished with your morning routine, getting dressed, making some coffee and heading over to the precinct to get some work done. The evil didn’t sleep on the weekends.

* * *

“Have you heard the news?”

“Does our session has to do something with it?”

“Jo, what’s up guys? You are whispering around like a bunch of gossiping grannies” You sighed as you passed Connie, Jean and Sasha who were in some kind of heated debate.

“Dok had resigned his job and a new chief had taken over” Jean said and you nearly chocked on your coffee.

You hadn’t thought that the demon would move this quickly. Well thank fucking you for making this day even better.

You smirked in your mug and took another sip.

“Did you actually stricke a deal with a demon, y/n?”

“Maybe” You hummed and the smirk had them all knowing within seconds.

“I hope you asked for the promotion I had told you about” Historia said as she passed the group of you. She probably had caught the last part of your conversation, but didn’t bother to ask the questions that the three started to bombard at you within seconds.

“What did they looks like?”

“Was it hot?”

“Sasha!”

“Sorry Connie”

“Did you had to spill your blood for the deal?”

“Is he going to take your soul as payment?”

“Relax guys, a girl is allowed her privacy. But I can tell you that he was hot as hell itself” You hummed and went back to work, earning a beam from Sasha and pouts from Connie and Jean, who had wanted to know more.

“At least tell us how you signed the deal” Connie pressed and you sighed, glancing at him with a sly on your lips.

“Hot and abnormally excellent sex” You said and had the trio blushing instantly and turning back to their work, making you chuckle.

They were so cute.

“Jo, we have a new chief guys. All welcome chief of police, Sir Erwin Smith” The police lieutenant said and welcomed a tall man with blond hair and thick eyebrows. What stuck out though were his piercing blue eyes, that reminded you of the demons somehow. They didn’t had the same eyecolour or anything but the look was similar. Knowing and piercing.

You narrowed your eyes at him as his gaze caught yours and it seemed to linger before he continued to take a look around the room. Did he know anything?

He spoke some words of encouragement and spoke of some changes which were going to be made soon as many departments lacked people, there will be some promotions coming your way, but also people getting fired was inevitable.

After a few more words, he earned a few claps and nods from the officers before he left and leaving everyone to do their work.

“Finally a good looking person around the station” You heard a coworker sigh and chuckled. To be fair, they had a point. Dok hadn’t been a sigh, but this man? Was fairly attractive and really good looking. Not your type, but still attractive.

A few hours passed, you finishing your paper work and soon your group of officers and friends headed over to the break room to have some lunch. You sat down by one of the tables and ate and talked. Of course all your friends wanted to know if anything else happened yesterday, so you told them, keeping a few things secret, like the tattoo and every detail on your demons body. You wondered if it was his anyway. You had heard about demons using people as some kind of suits, but you had somehow believed it to be shit. They weren’t spirits or anything. They surely had a body on their own and didn’t need to borrow or steal from a human just to walk around your world.

After your break, your group returned to their desks, but everyone stopped in their tracks as each of you spotted a white crispy envelope on your desk.

You remembered the chiefs words. Promotion or getting fire, which was it for you. You sat down and opened the envelope. Even with the deal signed, you didn’t trust the demon fully, which was a mistake. There it was written, that you had been promoted to detective and a little list of recommendation of the departments that would suit you well.

“Holy shit, it worked!” You heard Ymir announce, her voice filled with excitement.

And this was how you and your friends got promoted to detectives and picked up a better work this very Saturday. With a new chief around it looked like life could get better and oh it did.

* * *

As Monday came, you had all moved to your departments. You put your stuff from your desk in the first floor on your new desk on the fourth floor. Homicide Unit. Your new badge on your hips right next to where your gun was. You sighed happily as you had read in the notice that a uniform wasn’t required anymore, but appreciated.

You had taken your liberty to finally dress however you wanted. The uniform had been hell for your body. The short sleeves sometimes cutting off the circulation to your arms and the pants being a bit too tight. But now, you were wearing your favourite pair of black skinny jeans and a button up shirt in a classic white, with some high boots, that gave you the advantage of looking professional without stumbling around in stilettos. You weren’t a stiletto kind of girl but enjoyed the advantage of a high heel. Preferable a boot with a thick heel, so it was possible to run.

The others hadn’t toned it down either. With the liberty to wear whatever they wanted, Connie had pulled out his stash of merch t-shirts, which you hadn’t seem on his since the day you had left school. Sasha was wearing a shirt with some kind of food related slogan on it, while jean was mimicking you, only with the difference of him wearing a white shirt and not a button up. He couldn’t be bothered with the buttons.

It wasn’t until then that you were introduced to the chief of the department. Captain Ackerman. Levi Ackerman. Your mouth slightly falling open as you spotted the demon sitting by the desk of the chief of the department in his office.

“Oh damn, the chief has y/n drooling” Connie joked and you closed your mouth and snapped your head in his direction, giving him your best death glare.

“Stay put, Springer” You hissed at him, earning a smirk from the guy, making you roll your eyes and returning to unpack the box that contained a plant and some paperwork you still had to finish up.

But your mind didn’t rest as you were finishing up. Why was the demon here? Or maybe the theory about demons possessing humans to use their bodies wasn’t so false after all.

“Detective L/N. A word with you” You looked up, not having noticed the captain walking up to your desk.

His icy glare catching the sight of your e/c eyes and you got up instantly with a nervous nod and followed him out of the main room of the department where all the detectives operated. He lead you over to a room and opened the door of it, motioning to you for going inside first and so you did. You soon recognized the room to be the interrogation room of this department. While the main interrogation rooms where downstairs, each department had their own if a longer interrogation was needed to convince a suspect to talk.

You walked up to the table and turned around, leaning against it and eyeing the captain. He still had that effect on you. His appearance itself making you itch for his touch within seconds. You wondered if it was a demon thing.

“What is it that you want to talk to me about, Captain Ackerman” You said and tilted your head to the side, wanting to know if it was the demon in front of you or a human, who had been taking advantage of you.

“You never stop thinking, do you?”

“Hmmm, good to see you again, Captain Levi” You hummed, this time using his first name.

“Satisfied with the deal”

“Sure, but there are a few questions I have for you”

“Figured. Sit down, we have time” He said and nodded at the chairs by the table and so you did, with him sitting across you.

“First of all, why here?”

“So that no one will interrupt. And I made sure that the observation room is clear, so you can ask whatever you want” He said before you could ask about it.

“Well then. For starters, why the fuck did you put your sigil on me?” You asked. There were important things, but you had remembered it as he had walked past you to sit down. It had burned a little as he had been so close.

“Once you strike a deal, you have given up your soul to them. Don’t interrupt me” He said, seeing the panic in your face as he had told you that your soul was to be untouched.

“Those are the old rules and we can hardly change them, but hell doesn’t operate like that and we are free to dismiss the rules. So I do. But the mark still appears on the body of the human that had decided to make a deal with a demon. As some kind of mark to make the person remember the deal and from keeping other demons away, making them know that you are taken” He said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Oh possessive behavior. What a coincidence for a demon” You said with a roll of your eyes.

“Don’t worry, once you had fulfilled your end of the deal, the mark will disappear, with our deal fulfilled” He said and you nodded slowly.

“Nice. And now about your appearance and you being here” You said and he told you everything you needed to know, not going into the details.

This was his body, the body he had had since his creation and about his position in the police, he had been on earth for a while and had deployed as a police official a while back. A demon fighting crime, why not. So that was how he ended up in here.

“Sounds plausible” You said with a soft shrug and leaned back in your seat, eyeing the handsome demon in front of you.

“Before we finish up here, could you maybe tone down your attractiveness and that demon radiation of yours? I wanted the promotion to finally get some work done in this goddamn city without being distracted every time you leave your office and have me feeling weird things” You said, still suspecting it to be a demon thing.

“What are you talking about?” He asked, surprised for the first time you had met him.

“Every time you are close I get this weird feeling, like an itch, to get close to you and repeat the last night. And also the fucking mark burns every time you are too close” You said and raised an eyebrow at him.

“Well, detective, I would say that the feeling you are experiencing is called lust and we can always do something about that if your schedule is free tonight” He said and slowly got up, driving his fingers through his hair as he looked down at you, you smirking up at him.

“Surely I can find some time to let you between my legs once again” You hummed and got up and stretched your hand out to him.

“I hope to get some work done with you, captain” You said, still smirking as he took your hand, shaking it in agreement and as soon as the two of you walked out of the room, you and him were just colleagues with no strings attached. Or so you thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a shorter chapter

“So you are telling me that the chief is a demon as well?” You asked, laying on your chest with your head resting on your crossed arms as you looked over at the demon laying next to you on the bed.

The day had been rather short. With no murders being reported and after you had finished your report, your group of friends had went out for some drinks. After a few of them, you had run into your captain in the bar, who was there with the chief of the station and the lieutenant of the missing person unit. She was the boss of your three friends, Mikasa, Eren and Armin, who had decided on a different department than you, Sasha, Connie and Jean. Ymir and Historia were employed in the major case unit, investigating crimes beyond the scope of normal squads.

After you had gotten in some small talk with the demon, he had taken you up on his word from before and the two of you had made way over to your apartment, after you had said your goodbyes to your friends, and he had taken care of the longing for him. Every touch of his had sent a pleasurable burn from the mark through your whole body as your bodies were moving against each other, enjoying the sensation.

“And the chief of missing person unit, four eyes” He said and looked over at you, making you smirk as you saw his demon eyes.

“Your beast side is showing, captain” You hummed and tapped his temple gently as you reached out to touch his face gently.

“Hope you don’t mind” He said, looking away slowly, not changing his eyes back.

“Nah. It suits you just right. And you mean lieutenant Hanji Zoe, right?” You asked and he nodded with a sigh, visibly relaxing.

“She can be a pain in the ass sometimes” You chuckled at his comment and closed your eyes slowly.

“You know, if you keep making me feel this good, I might not be able to settle with a human ever again, since you set the bar so fucking high” You hummed after some time.

You suddenly arched your back, gripping your pillow tightly while a gasp left your lips as you felt the demons fingers run up your spine in a featherlight touch, setting the mark off.

“Sounds good to me” You heard him as you buried your face in the pillow, not able to make him stop.

“Seems like someone still has some energy in them. I should take care of that” You heard the demon hum, before you felt his strong arm around your waist, pulling you over to him and getting on with another round, wanting to tire you out completely.

A way to end the day.

* * *

“Good morning, captain” You said as you passed the man on your way to the elevator.

He hadn’t stayed the night, which you didn’t mind. He was not the type of guy to stay and wait for their partner to wake up and watch them get up with loving eyes while some coffee was ready waiting gin the kitchen. This wasn’t a romantic sitcom and you were well aware of that and you didn’t care much. Let’s be realistic here: the guy was a demon and probably didn’t had any interest in you, except fucking you, which you were perfectly fine with. You didn’t care about a relationship, just some good sex. And this man was who delivered it.

“Morning, detective” He greeted you and the two of you stepped into the elevator once the door opened. You relaxed as it closed and leaned against the wall for support, your body was aching like hell.

“I just hope there won’t be a case reported today where I have to run or I am screwed” You whispered, earning a glance from your superior.

He eyed you up and actually smirked at you.

“Didn’t thought that your body wouldn’t handle our activities this poorly”

“Oh shut up, you know you did” You hummed and eyed him, narrowing your eyes at the captain.

“Or else you wouldn’t have coaxed me into another round after I was practically dying” You added, and he looked back at the door. You swore you had heard him snort.

The door opened and the two looked up as lieutenant Zoe stepped inside, looking from Levi at you and once again back at the captain before her eyes rested on you.

“Something you want to say, shitty glasses?” Levi asked as the doors closed behind her and she smirked at you.

“So this is the human you are screwing with?” She asked and you glance at Levi with a raised eyebrow before looking at the chief of MP department.

“Guess demons gossip harder than humans” You said and the woman hummed as she stood next to you.

“Oh I like her. Why don’t you change department and come work for me instead” Lieutenant Zoe offered and you snorted.

“Is there some kind of competition going on? And I am sorry lieutenant, but I have to decline. My longing to catch some killers in this city outranks the want to help find people that have their loved ones missing” You excused yourself to the woman and sighed as the doors opened once again, this time revealing the floor of the homicide unit.

“Have a nice day, lieutenant” You hummed at the female demon as you looked over your shoulder with a small smile on your lips before you got out of the elevator, trying to walk as normal as possible and actually succeeding. Ha! Take that duke of whatever the fuck.

You stumbled over to your desk and sighed out happily as you finally managed to sit down. You didn’t regret a second of your last session with the demon, but cursed the aftermath of it every time a new part of your body decided to chime in on the protest. The man somehow knew all your kinks and your spots within one night. Normally you would have been alerted, but with him being a demon there wasn’t much to be alerted about. The guy was literally from hell, so he probably could read you like a book or something. And he seemed to be quiet experienced, so it didn’t surprise you that he knew your body quiet well only after one night. What unnerved you was his fucking stamina. While you were dead like a street rat after some time, he had been there, eyeing your body, figuring out if he should torture you a bit more and persuade you to another round, or leave you to rest.

He was definitely a demon.

“A body had been reported. Detective Springer and y/n take the equipment and head out. You are taking the case” The captain ordered the two of you as he got out of his office, earning a glare from you.

That dog.


	4. Chapter 4

The crime scene didn’t involve some major running around or rushing after a suspect that quickly was trying to flee the scene. You were walking around with Connie, taking photographs of the scene and baging evidence afterwards. You heard Levi talk with the coroner, who took a closer look at the decapitated woman who had been strung up head… neck down from a tree in the central park of the city.

“Looks like the work of the Head Snatcher” Connie said to you as the two of you were done interrogating a few bystanders. Another detective had interrogated the couple who had called in the scene. “Fucking hell. Those bastards are still working after they heard that Dok was kicked out” You hissed, rubbing the small of your back. It started to hurt after you had been on your knees a couple of minutes ago, searching for some evidence that might have fallen in the uncut grass.

“Maybe once we catch the big ones, the smaller ones will dispatch and the city will settle down” Springer said as the two of you were putting the evidence away in the truck.

“Let’s be honest here. This city is the epicenter of crime. There will always he something new creeping around the corner what we had never suspected. The wicked never rest, Connie, they never do”

“Damn, maybe we shouldn’t have made you sign that deal with the demon. You sound so scary” Connie said a bit spooked and you chuckled. He was scared easily, but was a good man.

He had saved your ass multiple times already as you had been on patrol with him. Some criminals didn’t have respect towards the police, so it wasn’t unusual when your car would get attacked by some of them. But one day they did something neither of you had been prepared for.   
You had just been talking with Connie about the upcoming Friday and how it would be Mikasa’s birthday. You were telling him about what you had got her as suddenly the window had been shattered and you were being pulled out by your hair and neck. You had felt the shards of glass rip open your uniform and scratch your back, making you cry out at the sudden unprepared pain.

“Look what we have here” One of them had breathed in your air and slammed you face first into the car. You had felt his hands on your hips, him tugging on your pants, making you groan. You had turned around and tried to punch him in his face, but he had caught your fist and smashed your fingers with his bare strength.

“Stop fighting, sweetheart” He had growled, but was again interrupted by a shot, coming from the other side of the car.

“Get off her or next time it will be one of you” Connie threatened.

He had fired his gun in the air before pointing it at the thug who was holding you in place by your throat, slowly cutting off the oxygen.

“Get him”

“Connie!” You had breathed out, tears spilling down your cheeks, but you had underestimated the man.

He didn’t hesitate and the two other thugs suddenly moved in his direction. He shattered their kneecaps with four bullets and shot the guy who had a grip on you in his shoulder. As he just grunted and let go of you, making his way to Connie, you heard the officer warn him that if he got any closer he would shoot again. But the guy didn’t listen of course.

You knew that Connie was out of bullets and holding his gun up as a threat. Before the thugs had appeared, the two of you had checked your guns and to his horror he had noticed that he had only five bullets in his magazine. He had forgotten to reload it after last nights patrol, where you had been chasing after thieves.

You pulled your gun, still trying to get some oxygen into your lungs and pointed at the guys knees, shooting two times before you passed out. You had woken up in an ambulance that was standing near the crime scene and where a medic was taking care of you.   
That had been one of many times when Springer had saved your ass. Of course you had also saved him multiple times, but you were still thankful for him always being there when you were under attack. Or right now.

Being here so you could fuck around and freak him out.

“You two done?” The two of you looked up as you heard the familiar dull voice of your captain and nodded at him as you were taking off your gloves.

“All done and ready to head back” You reported with a small smile on your lips.

The demon captain nodded at the two of you and all of you got back in the van and drove back to the police station, with you behind the wheel, captain Levi next to you and Connie in the back of the van.   
You let some music play, but otherwise the ride was pretty silent, what you didn’t mind in the slightest.

* * *

It was a Thursday, the same week that you had taken the body in, when Captain Levi and Connie brought in the Head Snatcher. You didn’t know who he had been first as the two detectives had walked past you in the lobby of the station, with the criminal laying his filthy eyes on you and smirking to himself at the sight of you. You had furrowed your eyes at him and later that day, Connie told you who the guy was.

“No way! So the stakeout had been a success?” You asked, your eyes sparkling at the sound of a successful case. It hadn’t been this way in like forever in the station. Cases running cold every day, criminals breaking out, but now with Captain Levi and Chief of the Police Erwin Smith the tables have turned.

“Detective l/n, you are coming in with me for interrogation, Detective Springer you take a step back and watch, don’t want to make a mistake in there and let it slip that we had been watching him the whole night” Levi ordered and the two of you nodded, fist-bumping your two friends on the way out of the room.

You walked inside with the captain and settled down in front of the head snatcher and started the interrogation about the latest murder. You had enough evidence to lock him up and actually didn’t need to interrogate him, but your duty was also to bring back the bodies to their families. Their whole bodies, which also included their heads, which had never been found.

“You know… Your pretty face would look perfect in my collection. But to be honest, I might make an exception and keep your whole body all to myself” The man said with a dirty look on his face, making you raise your eyebrows at him.

“Sure, whatever” You said and went on, noticing the captain tense up at the criminals words.   
You might ask him about that later.

“You surely want it too, don’t you, detective? Isn’t it the fantasy of every cop? To get it going with a criminal like me” He said, again interrupting you.

“I am not interested. You are definetly not my type sunshine. I had men better looking than you, believe me” You said, already bored of his whole attitude, which he had seemed to notice.

“Oh you are the first one to decline me. But you know, I love a challenge” He said with a sharp grin and you felt the room tense up, but not because of any tension between you and the criminal. No. The wave seemed to come from a certain captain in the room, whose gaze was throwing daggers at the head snatcher.

You leaned back in your chair, before getting up and walking around the table.

“What are you doing” You heard the captain, but didn’t bother.

You waved the your hand at the one way mirror and heard a familiar soft buzz before the surveillance was stopped. You got close to the criminal and pulled his chair back before getting down on his lap. You chest being exposed to him and giving him a perfect view as you got close to him. You hand was on his chest, gently driving it down.

“Is this what you were talking about?” You breathed out, hearing him swallow hard.

“You are a dangerous woman” You heard him and looked up in his eyes, your gaze hard on his.

You snapped as you were getting closer and hearing footsteps coming over to the two of you, most likely a pissed off Captain Ackerman. But you were quicker. Your hand was on the back of the guys throat, gripping it tightly as you swiftly slid off and slammed his face right into the table.

“Listen here you sick fuck. Tell me where you keep the heads or you will have to say goodbye to that dick of yours as I will cut it off” You growled and slammed his face again into the table, making him whine.

“Fuck, okay. This is not worth it” You heard him whine and let go off him after pulling him back in the chair. You walked around the table again to get back on your seat, catching a glimpse of Levis unreadable face before waving your hand again at the one-way window and the soft buzzing filling the air again before the room was silent again.

“So, will you be nice and tell me where you keep the heads of all those women you had slaughtered” And soon after that you had the address and a team was out to bag the evidence after the criminal had been put back in a cell.

“Detective l/n. In my office” You heard the captain say and nodded with a soft sigh. You didn’t actually expect to get off the hook so easily and weren’t surprised as you were called in for a deserved scolding.

“Shut the blinds” He ordered as you closed the door after yourself and did as he told you to.

“I know what I have done was out of proto-“

“Save it. If you ever get close to another criminal like that again, you will be punished” He said, his voice calm but his eyes filled with rage.

“I am sorry?” You asked confused. You had expected something like that, but it seemed like the punishment you had expected was not the kind of punishment he was speaking off.

“It is one thing to go off protocol, but another to let a filthy criminal touch you. Do you realize how this could have ended?” He asked, anger slowly slipping in his voice.

“Sir, I am well trained and he was in cuffs. And with you in the room, there hadn’t been much he could have done” You said, now trying to defend yourself. You had been ready to just accept whatever speech he had ready for you, but him questioning your abilities kind of stung.

“You might be trained well, but there are people out there better than you” He said and with that you were dismissed.

He didn’t punish you with suspension or anything, but an uneasy feeling started to form deep inside of you, as if knowing that he wouldn’t let this matter rest anytime soon.

And you were right about that.


	5. Chapter 5

The day itself was quite alright. After Thursday, Captain Levi didn’t seem to be particularly mad at you anymore, but you still had your guard up. He was a demon after all.

What had surprised you most had been his emotions. Since the bible and such believed demons to be emotionless meat bags, you haven’t think that the man would be able to feel this angry. But then again this had been stupid of you. If someone could give you heaven-like pleasure, he might as well experience other emotions as well. Since again, you were not the only one who had enjoyed your nights together.

This thought made you think a bit deeper as you realized something. You turned the keys in your door as you stepped inside. It had been six days since you had met that guy and had already slept with him two times and right now you wished it would be three. You didn’t know shit about him, but somehow your body craved his touch. Damn him and his demonic powers or whatever the fuck it was that had you begging for him so much.

You sighed and locked the door after yourself, leaving the keys in the lock as always. It was a Friday and you were a bit tired yourself from the little party your friends had thrown for you and Connie and your first successful case as detectives and maybe even in your whole career.

“Fucks sake” You whispered as you stumbled over your own legs, but managed to held yourself up by the wall before the wall could greet your face. Whoever had been responsible for the alcohol had definitely overdone it. After only three glasses you had been done. You didn’t even know how you made it back home without being raped or abducted. This city was not a safe place for shitfaced women. It was like you had a guardian angel looking over you tonight. Or maybe a guardian demon.

“Fuck” You bit out as you felt a hand over your mouth and another wrapping tightly around your waist and pulling you against your attackers chest with your back.

You trashed, but your movements were uncoordinated, thanks to the alcohol. You managed to bite down on the guys gloved fingers, what made the man angry and grip your throat.

“Let. Me. Go” You managed to breath out as you punched the guys arms, which seemed to not do shit.

You noticed that the two of you were moving, him dragging you to the bedroom, but as you managed to headbutt him in the face he knocked you out harshly before he threw you on the bed.

* * *

“What the-“ You whispered as you opened your eyes slowly, somehow not feeling drunk anymore and feeling something cold on your wrists.  
It was still dark and you were still in your apartment, but the situation you were in hadn’t improved much.

You were cuffed to the headboard of your bed by your wrists. You still were wearing your clothes at least, but your shirt had been unbuttoned completely.

“You are awake” A familiar voice stated and you looked over to the doorframe of your bedroom, your fear turning into anger.

“Are you fucking kidding me! What the fuck do you think you are doing” You said, pulling tightly on the cuffs, but soon stopping as it started to hurt.

“I am teaching you a lesson, obviously. I told you that there might be criminals after you and you still decide to get shitfaced and let your guard down while walking back here” Levi said as he came closer.  
Even if it was dark, it was bright enough for you to see his eyes and his face and the expression that was lingering there had you knowing what he meant with those word.

“Oh! But what if I don’t want to?” You asked, just wanting to get under his nerves a bit.

“You are in no place to object” He said and you hummed with a smirk on your lips, but hid it quickly before he would snap.

You were supposed to play a damsel in distress and not some little shit you normally were. But it was just so tempting to get under his skin and make him snap. Damn how you wanted his anger unleashed on you, feeling his true side.

“But Levi, this is so mean of you” You whined, but couldn’t stop the sounds coming from you as his hands were driving up your sides, touching your bare skin, setting the mark on your hip off once again.

“It’s your own fault, detective. So it’s your duty to bear the consequences” You growled in your ear as he was on top of you and bit it, making you whimper softly.

You could get used to this kind of punishment.

* * *

And you bit your thoughts down pretty quickly. He let out his anger on you, showing you that he could play mean if he wanted to. Pleasure denial wasn’t new to you, but fuck this guy was he good at that. You were gripping the cuffs tightly after the fifth goddamn time he stopped as you were close. You were shaking and crying of the sensation. Fucking piece of shit, who did he thought he was to toy with you like that?

Ah right, a demon.

He had left marks on your body, letting you feel his claws and teeth, while having a strong hold on your body, leaving bruises. And the worst part was that he knew you were enjoying this very much. You knew that he had figured you out after the first night, but you haven’t thought that he knew you that well.

“Fuck” You cried out, leaning your head back panting as you felt his teeth on your neck again.

“Do you understand it now” He growled in your ear and you nodded quickly, whining and shuddering as you felt his fingers graze your side softly, the mark burning.

“Good” He whispered and kissed it gently. You heard him snap his fingers and didn’t feel the cuffs anymore.

“And don’t forget your lesson or I will have to punish you again” He said, putting his shirt back on. You watched him as he hid his toned body underneath the tight red button up.  
No wonder he was a demon with this flaming body of his.

“Wait” You said as you understood what was going on.

“You are going to leave me here without finishing?” You asked, barely able to move from everything he had done to you.

“Punishment, remember” He said as his grey eyes looked in your soft e/c ones.

“If you are a good girl, I might take care off you soon, but it is up to you when I will return to you” He said and got up, making you sigh in frustration.

“Fine” You groaned and covered yourself with the soft blanket.

“It’s not like there are-“ But you cut yourself off before you could finish. Part of your punishment was the fact that another man had touched you, so you shouldn’t say that there are other man who would be willing to sleep with you or you could kiss this sex demon goodbye.

“You were saying?” He said, standing in the doorway. You could feel his piercing gaze on you and swallowed hard.

“Nothing. I will see you at work” You hummed and buried your face in the pillow, hoping that the guy was gone. And he was after you looked back only a few seconds later.

“Damn you, Levi”

* * *

He had returned in the evening of the Sunday. He had been at work till the late hours, but made sure to reward you for your behavior on Saturday.

He made sure that you body won’t ache on the upcoming work day and you were very thankful for that. You had debated to bring your demon a coffee as gratitude, but knew that your coworkers would be surprised if you did so. So there was only coffee for you.

You walked up the stairs to the fourth floor and got inside and over to your place to do some paperwork.

“Holy shit, what happened to your neck” Jean asked as he arrived later that morning. He hadn’t been in on Saturday, since he worked on Sunday and so he hadn’t seen the marks that the captain had left on you on the Friday after your night out with your friends.

“I guess my friend got a bit rough with me” You chuckled as you touched your neck gently.

You knew that it wasn’t theoretically allowed to walk like that as a detective, but it was hot as balls outside and you did not intend to wear a scarf or a pullover in the middle of summer.

“A friend? You should overthink your connections y/n” Jean sighed and you chuckled.

“Oh detective. You know exactly what kind of friend I am talking about” You teased and spotted a blush creeping up the man’s face.

“Oh…. OOoooh.. Well then, take care of yourself, girl” He chocked and did some work.

It didn’t take long till the phones in the department started to go off, people reporting crimes of homicide and murder, or officers who had been out on patrol finding a body in an obscene matter.  
You sighed as you put on your belt with your gear and followed the captain out of the building with your team. Work had to be done to better the city and this was just the start.


	6. Chapter 6

You were working alongside the demon for two months now. The city had calmed down over this time and the police had a pretty good control over it by now. Sure, there were still homicides and murders reported once every few weeks, but it wasn’t something that Levi’s team couldn’t handle.

And over the time that had passed, you and your demon hadn’t stopped your occasional hook-ups. For what you were grateful for. He was just too good and you were craving him the second he left.

“How come you aren’t scared of me or the chief. Or shitty glasses for the matter” Levi asked you as you stepped in his office to give him some paperwork you had finished up for the last case.

“What do you mean?” You asked, caught off guard.

You had been lost in your thoughts as you had walked into his office and didn’t quiet understand why you should be scared of the trio. Sure they spend some time together out of work and Hanji had dragged you along a few times, wanting to get to know you, the human that the demon had left his mark on. Wanting to know how you had managed to coax you into a deal, since he was THE Duke of Hell or something and he usually didn’t signed deals that easily. You had just shrugged at the woman, but she didn’t give up just yet.

“Of us being demons. You hadn’t started to scream or run away once I told you what I was and you even went in for the deal after I told you that we would have to sleep together to sign it” He said in his dull and monotone voice, that held a hint of curiosity in it.

“You didn’t seem like you wanted to do me any harm. And… well my life couldn’t get any worse than it had been at that moment we met. So I thought ‘either you do this and let an actual demon fuck you, or you go back to that insufferable life of yours’. And once that thought passed, the decision was easy to make. I mean… who wouldn’t want to fuck a smoking hot guy who was offering you to make your problems disappear” You said with a small smirk on your lips.

“The unknown part about my end of the deal still worries me though, but I decided to trust you on that part”

“Trust a demon?”

“Yeah. Why not” You answered with a shrug and the smirk turning into a grin.

“It’s not like there are humans worse than you on this world. Why shouldn’t I be allowed to trust a demon” You hummed and he narrowed his eyes for a split second at you, before leaning back in his chair.

“Fair point”

“Anything else I can do for you, my duke?” You asked, sly like a fox.

He rolled his eyes at you and dismissed you. Letting you leave his office, what you did. But not for long as a phone call reached your phone and a new body had been found which you had to take care off.

* * *

Your team, which consisted of the Captain, you, Connie, Sasha and Jean, soon made it to the scene and did your work. Connie and you made photos while the two others interrogated bystanders and the people who had called that they found the body.

The body was the one of a businessmen. One of the fat pigs that were part of one of the huge corporations in Wall City. His nice suit was also a sign that he most likely had never stepped a foot into the Rose District before. No one of those idiots did. His suit was still perfectly in place, but his throat was slit open. It hadn’t been a burglary as his wallet was still there with his ID, which helped you identify the man. In addition to his throat being cut open, he also had his hands cut off.

“Captain!” You called, who was just walking over with the coroner, Dr. Pixis, who somehow still had his job, but had gotten better with his drinking. Probably the perks of being a white ex-military. They still had some privileges that other folks did not have and could only dream of.

“What is it, detective y/n”

“I don’t want to jump to conclusions, but this kind of corpse mutilation could be pointing at a man we were never able to catch” You started and revealed the cut off hands.

“Yeah. Could be him, but we are not telling the press until we are for certain” He said and you nodded, getting up and taking off your gloves, giving the field doctor some space to get to the body.

You weren’t really fond of the work of bagging everything up and making photos, since those were the tasks of a field agent or a cop, but the captain didn’t want anyone else to interfere in his cases and loose evidence, which you understood. And either way, the department was still underemployed and didn’t had any field agents of this sort, which would mean that officers would do the job you were doing and some of them could be really sloppy.

As you watched the doctor look over the body and then it being packed up and brought over to the van, you couldn’t stop thinking about the potential suspect of this case and probably the only one. All the cases that were tied to him had run cold a long time ago, since no one seemed to know where the monster was.  
Kenny The Ripper.  
The guy was practically a shadow. No one knew how he looked like nor how old he was. No police station in the city had any intel on that guy, what made you feel a bit uneasy inside. You hated to work on his cases, since you knew that the success rate of those was practically zero.

“You good? We are heading back” Detective Kirstein said to you as he nudged you in the side gently while passing you.

“Yup. I am aaall right” You hummed, playing your worry off and getting in the van with the others, driving off the scene while the police officers took care of the bystanders.

* * *

“So, it is Kenny The Ripper” Erwin said as you and Captain Levi stood in his office.

“Detective can you step out for a moment, I have to talk with the Captain alone about this”

“Oh shut it, Erwin, she might as well know what is terrorizing the city, since he might come after her one day” Levi said with a roll of his eyes, standing behind one chair while you were sitting on the other one by Erwin’s desk in the chiefs office.

“Very well. Kenny The Ripper is a demon like us” Erwin started and you raised your eyebrows, a bit surprised but somehow not scared.

“Sweet. So is there some kind of rule that you are not allowed to harm him in the name of Satan or something?” You asked and leaned back in your chair, a sigh leaving your lips.

“No. On the contrary. Hell wants him back down there, since he had been pulling quiet the attention from the heavens with all the killing and we really don’t want an angel being sent to earth. That might only end up really badly for all of us, humans and demons alike” Erwin said, confusing a bit.

“I know that this might not be the right time to explain to me, why an angel would harm humans, but-“

“And you are right it isn’t” Levi cut in, making you roll your eyes at the demon duke.

“Well one way to cut in… So what are we supposed to do? Do the human detectives sit this one out and only the three of you work on this case?” You asked, not understanding what the chief wanted. Normally you would just try to get some evidence on the guy and at least make out who he was, but this time things seemed to be different, with the demons in the station.

“We know who he is and we will probably work on it off the grid. But we… still need your help in this” Erwin said, briefly looking at Levi before fixing his piercing blue eyes back on you.

“Spit it out, demon chief. You had said it before that we don’t have all the time in the world” You hummed and leaned your cheek against your hand, which was resting against the arm of the chair you were sitting on.

“Very well. Since you had made a deal with Levi, he probably had heard the news, since the duke over here rarely signs deals with just anyone. So while he normally works as some kind of contract killer, he also has a personal vengeance going on or something along the line”

“He basically tries to kill or kidnap anyone that is tied to me” Levi cut in, making you look back at him, raising your eyebrows at the raven haired man.

“Well fuck me, I guess you want to use me as bait, am I correct?” You asked as you puzzled everything together quickly.

“Exactly” Erwin said, earning a disapproving look from Levi, that went unseen by you.

“How high is my rate to actually survive this?”

“About 80%” Erwin said, not taking his eyes off you.

You sighed and looked around the office for a second.

“And I guess I don’t have much time to consider this plan of yours?” You asked, fixing your gaze back at the chief.

“You are correct”

“Well shit…” You whispered and thought about it.

You could die or get kidnapped by the Ripper and then killed after he had tortured you. But maybe the trio would also manage to capture him and put this whole thing to an end. You were their maybe only chance to get close to the rogue demon.

“Even though I really like my life right now, I will put it in your hands, demon chief” You said and he nodded, not even questioning your lack of respect towards him, since you only talked to him like that when they were in his office.

“The operation starts tomorrow after work-“

“You know that tomorrow is Friday, right?” You cut in, apologizing with your hands up for the interruption.

“Yes and I know that you like to meet up with your friends on those. You don’t have to pass on it, on the contrary. Just make sure that your group goes out this time and it will be easy for Kenn< to target you while probably not noticing us being around” Erwin said and you nodded.

“I can fill her up on the plan after work” Levi said from the shadows and Erwin nodded and dismissed the two of you soon afterwards.

“So my place after work?” You asked with a soft hum as the two of you exited his office.

“No. I will escort you to my place for tonight. We don’t want the guy to take you in when we are not around. And the security on your apartment is shit” The demon said, making you roll his eyes.

“So you had said before” You hummed and walked over to your desk to continue your work.

You had been trying to hide the fact that you were somehow excited to go home with him tonight. You had never been at his place, not even once. And you would be lying if you would say that you didn’t want to know how a demon in this century lived like.

And you would find out soon enough.


	7. Chapter 7

“Well you were right, this is definitely not a bat cave” You hummed as you looked around his place.

After you had bid your friends goodbye, you had met up with the captain in the garage of the building, which was just underneath the forensic bureau.  
You looked up as you heard the door of the garage open and smiled softly as you spotted your demon walk towards you.

“We are taking my car. I will drive you to work tomorrow, so we should just take one car” He said before you could say anything, and you shrugged in acceptance. He was right and you didn’t have anything to add.

“So which one of- You are kidding me right?” You asked as you saw which car the demon unlocked and walked over.  
The man opened the passengers seat for you and waited for you to get close and inside. You kept your eyes on the car before looking at the captain with raised eyebrows.

“A Honda NSX?” You asked surprised and you noticed a little smirk on his lips.

“Yes. Now get inside” He said and you raised your hands in defense.

“Alright chief. Steady there” You murmured and got in the car, him closing the door after you.

He soon got in the drivers seat and letting the engine roar to life.

“You really thought I would drive around in some kind of Bentley, when I can drive something that will not die while driving 220km per hour?” He asked, glancing over at you as the car nearly flew out of the garage and on the streets of Rose District.

“I thought you would uphold the tradition of being an old ass demon and have something old on you” You said with a shrug, earning a chuckle from the man.  
Slightly pleased with yourself that you amused the demon, you looked out of the window, noticing the streets that you were passing and slowly getting closer to the slightly rich part of the district.

Somehow you weren’t that surprised actually. If he could drive a car like that, he probably in some bat cave like-

“No. I do not live in some kind of baroque filled space, suffocated by the feeling of sadness all over it with drawn curtains” Levi interrupted your thoughts and you groaned at him, rolling your eyes as you looked over at him.

“Stoooooop doing that” You moaned and glared at him, annoyed.

“You can have my body, but at least let me have my mind” You whined, hearing that dark chuckle once again. Fuck, it had you squirming a bit. His voice was already rich as fuck, but this sound? It would end you someday.

“No. You are my property as long as that mark is on your body”

“Hmmmm possessive. Like that” You commented and looked back out of the window, wondering what his connection to Kenny was.

You didn’t even know why your mind suddenly had jumped to the ripper. And you didn’t care at the moment that he could read your mind. You had no problems with being the bait for an operation. But this operation would be unofficial and this man seemed to have a deep connection to your demon, making you worry about your safety actually. What would he do to you, if the squad should not make it in time? Will he try to get under Levi’s skin through you? But then again, why would it bother the demon? You are just a doll to him that he could easily replace once the mark was gone. Why was he keeping you around anyway? He could have just ordered you to suck his dick or something to have the deal be fulfilled, but instead of doing that, he kept you around. Was this the reason why the ripper would bite in the first place.

“Relax. You think too much” You heard the demon and inhaled sharply as you felt his hand on your thigh, him squeezing it gently, ripping you out of your thoughts.

You hand instinctively landed on his, squeezing it gently as you exhaled slowly, trying to relax.

“I’m sorry” You whispered as you took your hand away, but his still rested there.

“Don’t be” He said simply, leaving his hand there as he continued to drive over to his place. The connection somehow helping you relax.

You leaned back in the seat and closed your eyes slowly, enjoying the smooth ride.

And that was how you made it back to his place, which indeed was nothing like bat cave. It was a modern looking penthouse in the rich part of the district.  
But it did not disappoint.

While he prepared the guest room, he let you roam around. Well having sex with you at your place, in your bed, but god forbid your body would touch his sheets. But you didn’t voice it out and instead decided to take a look around with dimmed light illuminating the space.

The kitchen was beautiful. White marble making the space look so rich. The isle in the middle sporting the cooking station and some bar stools, making you wonder if it was just for show or if he actually had people over, maybe the demon squad. The thought made you sigh softly as you thought of them being your only rescue on Friday. With another sigh you dismissed that thought and left the beautiful kitchen and ended up in the bathroom next.

Your mind was screaming at the sight of this luxurious place. The shower space had a fucking rain shower installed. A FUCKING RAIN SHOWER. You loved those and always wanted to take a shower in such a space. Meanwhile a white marble bathtub was also occupying the space, reminding you how much better this place was than yours.

But you also soon exited the beautiful bathroom and got in the next room, which was his bedroom. A bed on one end with satin sheets draped over it. The bedroom sporting a bit darker theme than the mixed bathroom and kitchen, where the white had been more dominant than the dark colours. But in here, the sheets were black and the pillows were too. Across the bed was a beautiful tall closet with mirror doors. The curtains were black and some plants were filling the space with some life, living in black pots.  
You stepped over to the bed slowly and gently touched the sheets and this was the moment when your worries got the better of you once again.

“The guest room is finished up” You heard Levi’s rich voice coming from the door way and you nodded that you had heard him, but didn’t moved as your thoughts were more dominant.

Your fingers had slowly moved from the satin sheets to your hip, to the place where his mark was on you. Why did he kept you around? Again the thoughts from the car made itself present. You had just ended up here because your coworkers and you had been desperate for help. You had been dying at work, Dok being a terrible leader. The city being slaughtered by murderers and no one feeling safe anymore, shopkeepers sometimes sleeping in the backrooms of their stores, to make sure they weren’t robber during the night. This district had been awful just a year ago.  
And in addition that fucking ripper had been there. Lenny the motherfucker. Why would he come after you anyway? Why was he so after the human that Levi had struck a deal with?

“You should take a shower and I will explain everything to you after you are done” The felt the demons warm breath on your neck and inhaled sharply.

“And you should stop worrying so much. He might be the ripper you know, but I am worse” He added, his hand on your hip that was sporting the mark, gently gripping it.

“The duke of good sex being better than a murderous ripper? Well I want to believe that” You whispered, leaning back against him a bit. His muscular chest meeting with your back and him holding you up. This moment lasted a few seconds.

“I think I will. And take that shower. You probably heard my thoughts as I saw that rain shower” You said and felt his fingers massage your hip. Fuck this was so intimate. Too intimate for just…. For the relationship you had. But then again, you could expect literally nothing and everything between the two of you, since this was pretty unusual.

“Go for it” You heard him as he finally let go of you and stepping back, giving you space.

You flashed him a small smile and allowed yourself to lean over to him and kiss his cheek, to show some kind of gratitude, before heading out of the room and over to the bathroom, where towels were being placed for you and some sleeping clothes.

You sighed happily and started to undress before getting over and under the wonderful shower.

* * *

“So? Why would a ripper demon want to abduct the human from the duke of hell?” You asked as you positioned yourself on the soft couch with the mug of tea in hand that Levi had fixed for you while you had been in the shower.

“He was my relative as I had been alive”

“You had been a human?” You asked surprised, raising your eyebrows as your thumbs gently stroked the mug in your hand.

“Yeah. Not all demons are spawns of hell. Some of them were just really bad humans. And we had been two of them” Levi started and you decided to shut up and let him explain everything to you.

He told you that Kenny was his uncle and had arrived at the doorstep as his mother died of an unknown sickness back then. Now it was known as HIV and he hadn’t been surprised that she got infected with it as she used to work in a bordello.  
At least she made it into heaven, was the only comment he gave on her death.

He told you about the murders and how he had been a part of a thug gang, with him the leader. He had actually tried to help the humans in his district of a really big city, but his body count and torture methods had been too good for him to make it into heaven. That was why hell welcomed him with open arms. He knowningly skipped the part of his death and you decided not to ask. Must have a reason.

That was also the moment when he saw Kenny again. With him having been executed only a view years prior to Levi’s death, it hadn’t been an actual surprise to see the man down there again. He was the right hand of a very strong demon, who had been hell born and not a human and later would be his rival. There weren’t territories in hell or anything, but everyone tried to be on top and shine in Satan’s eyes. Levi wasn’t trying to dethrone the right hand of the ruler of hell, but the demon still seemed to think of Levi as a threat and not an alley. So it would make sense why Kenny had resurfaced around the time before Levi had made the deal.

“I have been thinking about of making a deal for a while before I have heard your voice. So it had been quite convenient as you called out for me to save you” Levi finished up, with you eyeing the man, taking everything in.

You were surprised that he had told you all this and not come up with a shorter story to spare you the details. It felt like he was slowly letting you in, but it also made you think about it. Why would he let a replaceable human know so much about him? Only in the sake of a mission?

“You are thinking too much again” You heard him and felt his fingers in your hair.

“I was just like you once, so it is only natural that I sometimes crave the connection to your kind” He explained as you leaned in the touch of his fingers in your semi wet hair.

“It makes so much sense but also seems so complicated at the same time” You whispered and slowly put the half empty mug down, before getting a bit closer to the man.

“But I am thankful that you told me all this, I really am” You added as you eyed him with a soft smile on your lips.

“I will trust you and the demon squad. My life is in your hands and I know that you will do the right thing” You have decided and just as you said those words you saw a spark in Levis eyes for a few seconds, before it disappeared again, wondering what it was.

“You should get some sleep then” The demon said and pulled you up with himself and carried you over to the guest bedroom.

“You are really letting me sleep alone while you are in the same apartment as me? Nu-uh” You hummed as he placed you down on the soft bed, but you pulled him down with him.

“If you crave human connection so much, how about you sleep next to me tonight?” You suggested as you looked in his piercing grey eyes that were fixed on your e/c ones.

“If you wish, pet” He said after a few seconds and settles down next to you. He was already dressed in his sleeping attire, so he just laid down next to you, wrapping his strong and toned arm around your waist, holding you close.

“Thank you, Levi. I am really glad that you have entered my life, sex demon” You whispered and buried your face in his shoulder, eyes closed and nearly instantly falling asleep.

You haven’t thought that you had been this tired, but apparently you had been.


End file.
